


The Future Is In Motion

by Sahbrena



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahbrena/pseuds/Sahbrena
Summary: This story starts the adventures of the Pathfinder and her team after Meridian, and the man she has fully committed and submitted herself too, Reyes Vidal.





	1. Chapter 1

*I know Vetra, I KNOW* Sara sounded frustrated. She had not received her daily love letter from Reyes for the past three days. He did not answer his vidcom and that made her nervous, he always answers when its her calling. Something is wrong. This was not like him, he always stays in contact with her. She was worried now, so worried she went to Vetra to ask her for help. 

*He is very illusive and when he doesn't want to be found... * Vetra was looking at her with the *I told you so* look. She saw him as a scoundrel, womanizer, loose with his commitments. Not Sara though, she refused to allow those kinds of thoughts to enter her mind about him. The way he looked at her every time they were together, the way they talked to each other, the way he holds her when they are alone. His words ring in her ears every day *Out there you are the Pathfinder, hero of the Initative, in here, you belong to me* 

*Vetra can you please just see if you can find anything? * Sara asked. Vetra looked at her and could not say no to her friend, regardless of her personal feelings for the scoundrel. *I will put some feelers out Sara and see what I can find.* Vetra reached out to Sara and squeezed her arm reassuringly. *He is OK I am sure of it, maybe just some malfunction with his communicator.* Sara managed a weak smile *Thank you*, turned and walked out, heading towards her quarters. She was under doctor orders to get some sleep before they arrive and Lexi was not one to be put off. 

There was still time before they reached Eos for their new expedition there. Prodromos was doing excellent, and with Meridian’s activation crops were now growing on Eos and there was a earth-like weather pattern forming. Still not the paradise they envisioned when they left the Milky Way, but the progress was astounding. There were still much exploration of the planet to do, and she was sure small pockets of Kett to have to deal with. 

She flopped on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, missing Reyes touch, his assertiveness, his smile, his charm. Their first kiss was all it took for her, and the look in his eyes the first time he took her, making his claim on her heart and body. That first time came natural, her submission to him came with no resistance. She thought about they way he stripped her down, taking in her body with is powerful gaze, the love, lust and desire craving her body as he removed his cloths, the way he stood there and put her down on her knees in front of him. He did not have to speak, she knew this was the way it was going to be. He looked into her eyes with his love and assertiveness as she opened her mouth to accept his cock, raging hard, inch by inch taking him in until the head of his cock made her gag slightly, never loosing eye contact with her...

She began to hear her name called *Sara...* he put his hands on top of her head as she began to please him.. back and forth as his cock filled her warm, wet mouth, his gasps of pleasure echoing in her ears as the sounds of her sucking down his precum filled the room... *Sara* she heard again but the voice was sounding different, this time almost annoying.. Pausing to look into his eyes with his cock deep in her mouth she heard it again only this time... *Pathfinder, we are in orbit* and it sounded just like.. SAM!. She opened her eyes and sat straight up, breathing heavy and sweating. She could hear the hum of the engines change pitch as the Tempest slowed down for a safe atmospheric entry velocity. 

*SAM, I have been meaning to ask, do you..see..my dreams?* her face was very red and blushing, she had to ask even though she already knew the answer. 

SAM replied in his even, calm tone as he always does *Yes Sara in very vivid detail, I can replay them for you if you wish*

*NOT FUNNY SAM!* she hollered. Having SAM inside her able to see and hear everything was still going to take some adjustment especially with her more private moments.

*Sara, I am sorry but your father did not implement any sort of block. I share all experiences with you, however, I can assure you I will not interrupt any of your mating sessions with Mr Vidal or talk about them unless you ask. We are in Eos orbit though and I felt it necessary to wake you.*

Sara felt even more embarrassed and flushed as she let out a laugh. *Thank you SAM, this will take some getting used too.* She got out of bed and was fighting down her embarrassment, thankful SAM was not working on his humor programming while she made her way to the armory room by the bridge. Gil's voice broke over the intercom *The Nomad is fueled and ready Pathfinder*.

*Thank you Gil* she said as she began strapping on her gear. *Drack and Peebee ya'll are with me, Peebee there is supposed to be quite a bit of Remenant sites and tech in Sierra quadrant you may be interested in.* Drack responded in his grumpy old man tone as always and Peebee let out a *Woohoo!*. *The rest of you just do..what you do... I am sure i don't want to know what some of it is* and there was no response. All she could do was smile. Despite the uneasy feeling she had about Reyes, they still had a job to do and she could not let it distract her from her mission and duty. Vetra was on it, and if anybody could find out anything it would be Vetra. The ship began to rattle and the engine whine changed again as they entered the atmosphere and that was her signal to make her way to the Nomad.


	2. Alone In The Wilderness

*How did I end up on this fucking rock* Reyes thought to himself. He was standing in the shuttle hatch looking out over his surroundings. His shuttle was wrecked, even though he could do some repairs and modifications himself, it was beyond repair. He was clutching his ribs, possibly broken in the hard impact. Bent over in pain he stepped down from the shuttle. *FUCK!* it hurt. From what he could tell he was half way up a mountain and did not look like their was going to be an easy way down. He chuckled to himself *At least its all down hill*. He hobbled his way around the shuttle just to make certain there was nothing he could do to get it in the air again. It was busted to pieces and gaping holes in the hull, nothing but scrap now. He climbed back into the shuttle to gather supplies he would need to get off this mountain. His omni-tool was damaged and only had partial functionality, and as luck would have it the comm was one part that was damaged, and all the shuttles systems were not operational. He dared not turn on his emergency homing beacon, he was deep in Kett territory. He gathered his pack which held his spare ammo for his pistol, emergency rations and some omni-gel. He had to use his omni-gel sparingly as he did not pack enough for anything major, the same with his medi-gel. He would not use it until he absolutely had to. 

With a grunt of pain he shouldered his pack and stepped back out of the shuttle. He was not certain what planet he was on, or even which direction he should go, only that he needed to get down off this mountain. One thing he was certain of is that before Meridian was activated many planets were not habitable and was thankful this one had a breathable atmosphere. He was also not certain if there was any life on this planet, local or not. He knew he had been unconscious for a time, how long he did not know as none of his equipment was functioning. He could see tress and scrub vegetation below him and hopefully would be able to find something suitable for cover as night came on. In the distance he could see flashes of lightning and storm clouds but with his omni-tool not functioning he could not tell which way those clouds were heading right now. With a sigh and a grunt of pain he began to make his way down the mountain side, careful with his footing, each step painful as he clutched his ribs. He could not stay with his shuttle, it was exposed and if Kett were here he would be in the open at their mercy, and they are prone to show no mercy. He picked his way gingerly down the mountain, sometimes sliding on loose rock which made him pause in pain, but he was determined not to get caught in the open on this mountain and did not pause too long. 

Finally after a couple hours of excruciating pain and several slips on loose rock he was in the cover of the forest. He threw his pack down on the ground and sat down hard with his back against a tree, crying out a little with the pain. He was trying to be as quiet as he could but the pain from his ribs was no laughing matter. He hated wearing armor, it cramped his style but after this, he thought to himself, it may be time to invest in something a bit more sturdy than his stylish shirts and leather vest. He opened his vest and shirt, reached into his pack and grabbed his medi-gel. he applied it sparingly but it did lessen the pain after a few minutes too just a dull throb. Putting the container back into his pack he pulled out a small, nearly unbreakable picture frame and saw the one thing that would keep him going. He looked down at the picture of his love and it was the only thing right now that could make him smile. He gently ran his fingers across the image of Sara, his heart so full of love for this woman, love that he had never felt for any other woman in his past. He knew the first time their eyes met, even though he did not admit it to himself until that fateful kiss sharing the whisky looking out over Kadarra Port. She was for him, and there would be no other. She returned her love just as passionately and this made him smile even more. He knew what most of her crew thought of him, but they would see in time and hopefully Liam too. He knew about her, how can he put this, moment of weakness with Liam, before they met. He could see it in Liams eyes and the way he was very protective of her, but then again all of her crew was very protective of her, almost to a point of spoiling her rotten, and he hoped Liam would not be a problem. Him and Drack came to an understanding one day when the massive Krogan picked him up, slammed him into a wall and had a few choice words about how the Pathfinder was an honorary Krogan and if anything happens to her the entire Krogan population would not stop until they found him. Drack then set him down, they stared at each other a moment and the Krogan erupted into laughter and a big toothy grin. *Welcome to the family kid* and he walked off, still laughing. 

It seemed the storm clouds he saw were heading in the opposite direction. Finally some luck. He put the picture of Sara back in his pack with one last look, sipped a bit of water and then his fears were confirmed. Suddenly over head through the top of the tress he heard, then saw a Kett shuttle speeding towards the crashed shuttle, a few moment later an explosion echoed from up the mountain, then he saw the shuttle head back in the opposite direction. *Well,* he said to himself, * as much as I don't like it, that is going to be my best way off this planet and back to you.* He shouldered his pack again, this time with much less pain as the medi-gel kept the pain numb, and began the long trek to the Kett base. His plan now was to get in undetected, make his way to wherever they had their shuttles parked, steal one, out run them, and get back to his woman. Simple. The hard part will be explaining to her why he was this far in Kett space when he was finally holding her.


	3. The Message

Thunder rolled. Sara, Drack, and Peebee were all laying on the ground, low cover behind some rocks overlooking a small Remenant structure a long ways in the distance. Sara was looking through the scope of her Black Widow sniper rifle and could see one Observer floating around, but knew there were always more, never just one. They have yet to figure out the range of their sensors, but so far they seemed to have not been detected, or the Remenant just didn't care since they were so far away. Above them dark clouds of a storm were brewing, but the meteorologist advised them it would not be a severe storm but likely to dump a lot of rain. These storms ere becoming more common now on Eos, and have caused some minor flooding issues but the colonist endured and relished the rain as it would increase the colony chance of suitability and viability. Crops were growing and with the water filtration system in place they had almost an endless supply which they also shared with the Nexus. 

*I can take out the Observer but cant see any others. It might give away our position* Sara told the others. There were a few other spots of rocky cover between them and the structure, but mostly all open terrain. 

Drack spoke up *Hey, kid, you cant be having all the fun*

*What are you talking bout?* piped in Peebee *let her shoot them from here!* 

Drack gave his big, only a mother could love, toothy Krogan grin. *I'll draw them out and you can hammer them with your pea shooters. Just dont shoot me!* and he tore off towards the observer, yelling his Krogan battle cry.

*Fuck!* exclaimed Sara as she commanded Poc to attack the Observer and Poc followed the Krogan into the battle. Sara quickly reacquired the Observer in her scope and saw it was now alert, and four Assemblers appeared and began firing at the Krogan as he dodged and weaved their shots, the red beam of the Observer hitting empty ground where the Krogan had been. For such an old Krogan he sure was agile and still full of piss and vinegar Sara thought. 

Poc was faster though and began his dance of death with the Observer, Drack was closing in on the Assemblers and Sara took aim at one to the Krogans far right, carefully aiming her shot, adjusting for distance and a wind that picked up and fired. The Assembler exploded in pieces as the shot struck home and she wasted not time lining up another shot on a second Assembler. Peebee could do nothing but watch as the action took place, her pistol did not have the range to do any good so she dodged from rock to rock in what little cover there was, trying to get closer. 

BAM! Another Assembler exploded into pieces from Sara's powerful rifle. Drack closed in with the remaining two, his shotgun blazing a trail of death as another fell while he charged the fourth, his momentum from his charge carrying him right through the Assembler as it was trying to make another to stop the Krogan. The Assembler was knocked on its back and its legs were flailing as it tried to right itself, but it was too slow and the old Krogan blasted it with his shotgun at point blank range. Looking over his shoulder he heard one more shot from Sara's rifle and saw the Observer fell to the ground, lifeless. The fight was over almost as quickly as it begun. Peebee finally made it to the structure, breathing heavy and punched Drack in the arm. He looked at her and grinned again and then they heard the familiar sound of the Nomad approaching. 

Slamming on the breaks Sara popped out of the Nomad. *Dammit Drack! You trying to get us both in trouble? Lexi will skin us both if she knew you were just charging in like that!* *ha ha ha kid, but you love me and she wont find out will she? * and there he was, with that irresistible grin again. Not quite what she had in mind to take care of the Remenant, but still the same outcome. All she could do was shake her head and grin behind her helmet. She could just not stay mad at this old Krogan for long, but she punched him in the same arm Peebee did.

*Well Peebee, we're here, do your thing, * she said but Peebee was already pulling her equipment out of the Nomad. 

*Pathfinder,* SAM broke over the comm, *the Tempest is on the way to your position to pick you up, there has been a development eta 10 minutes.* Vetra broke over the comm *Ryder we have a urgent message from Efvra, you will want to hear this, its about Reyes.*

Her heart sank, she knew if Efvra was contacting her it could not be good. *Easy, Kid* Drack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Peebee put her equipment back in the nomad. 

Soon after they were shooting into orbit and she ran from the cargo bay to the conference room, Vetra was waiting for her as well. She said nothing as she keyed up the message. 

*Pathfinder, I am sending you this because I know how..close..you and Shena are. I sent him on a highly sensitive mission and we fear the worst has happened. We have lost communication with him and fear he may be..dead, or crashed on a Kett controlled planet. I can not reveal what that mission was through comms, but I have sent the coordinates of his last known position if you wish to investigate. I am... sorry.*

Sara's breath escaped her, she became light headed and caught herself with both hands on the console. Vetra grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, looking into the path finders eyes she began to reassure her *We are heading there now, fast as we can. Suvi has already begun trying to locate his shuttles trail. We will find him* 

Her foundation was shaken. She made her way to her quarters, in a daze, barely noticing the looks she was getting from her crew as she passed them. How did this happen? How did she fall so far in love with this man that she would react like this? It didn't matter, she was his, that is all she cared about at this moment and there will be no stopping her from finding him. All the sudden she was feeling sick, light headed. Instead of her quarters first she made her way to the latrine, knelt down in front of the toilet and vomited. She was so worked up and stressed about Reyes it was taking a toll. She had to calm down. She needed to be in control of her wits to find him and help him. Taking deep breaths, splashing cool water on her face and washing out her mouth she began to pull herself together. 

In her quarters wearing only a t-shirt and her panties she let her hair down, tried to relax, sat at her desk and decided to check messages. Even at the Tempest speeds it would take two days to get to his last know position, an eternity. She needed rest and she new it, she was still feeling a little sick to her stomach and did not eat. One message stood out from the others, something very odd. She opened it and it only had 3 words, dated only four hours past. It read:

He is alive.

The Benefactor.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very explicit sex dom/sub undertone sex. Sara is a strong willed, decisive woman in public, but all those walls come down in private when she is with the man she loves.

Reyas peered out from behind a tree, the edge of the forest with its strange vegetation coming to an end, a clearing in front of him and in the middle of the clearing something he did not expect to see. Clearly an Angaran structure, house maybe, or a farm, hard to tell exactly its purpose form here with all the overgrown vegetation around it. Whatever it was, it was shelter. He observed it for a long time, making sure there was no movement and once darkness fell he quietly mad his way to the building, clutching his ribs. It had been a few days since he last applied any medi-gel and the pain was getting almost intolerable, when he got to the building he would apply another dose. He gave some time for his eyes to adjust to the moonless, star light night and limped his way slowly, quiet as he could to the building. 

When he arrived at the door he was sure it was a resident dwelling now just from the overgrown outlines of the fields he past, a farm at one time in the past. Surprisingly it had a very old manual door, the like of which he had not seen since a trip he made to Earth several years ago to visit a friend in Chicago in a very old part of the city. He caught his though and let out a little laugh as he closed the door behind him. Six hundred and ten years ago to be precise. Sometimes the thought of him being technically over six hundred years old could make him cringe. 

*I look damn good to be as old as I am* he muttered to himself as he shuffled around the building. He noticed dishes on the kitchen table, as if dinner had been ready and the former inhabitants had just left. There was no sign of struggle or a fight, an old Angaran solar lamp was in a corner and a quaint little fireplace. There was some rotted furniture, and a heavy layer of dust over everything in the little home. He assumed the 2 additional small rooms were bedrooms of some sort and decided to lock himself up in the largest one. On the wall there was an old, faded picture of the Angaran family that lived here, mother, father and a child. They must have just started their family because Angarans believed in a very large family structure. All indications though was that there was no struggle, possibly abducted before the Angara realized what was happening all those many years ago. 

Most of the furniture was long since rotted and useless but he did find some old cushions in his search around the house he might be able to use as a make shift bed. Anything would beat the hard floor or the ground he had rested on the last few days. Surprisingly all the windows were still intact, but then again since there was no struggle it made sense. the over growth had not made its way inside the building yet. Painfully he dropped his pack to the floor and removed his vest and shirt, slowly sat down on his make shift bed, reached into his pack for the medi-gel with a grunt. Applying the gel to his ribs the relief was almost immediate, the pain lessened and he let out along breath. He flopped down on his make shift bed which he placed directly under the window, ready to make a fast escape if he had to. He had only seen the Kett fly over once since that first day, and had not encountered any on foot thankfully. The relief form the pain made him realize how tired and exhausted he really was. He tried not to fall into a heavy sleep, but in his weakened condition his body finally gave in. Before he drifted off to sleep, he hoped his luck would still hold and a Kett patrol on foot not find him. The medi-gel induced sleep came with dreams and despite his current predicament, very pleasant dreams of Sara.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The first night he took her was intense, the sexual tension between them before Sloan was killed could be cut with a knife. He wanted her, not just a night or a fling like so many others, but for her to be his and his only. He wanted to be the only man in her life, the only one to touch her, feel her, hold her. 

They were finally alone, the rest of her crew scattered about Kadaara port doing their own business. The small conversation did not last long as he grabber her, pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, their tongues playing as he stripped her down to nothing, gazing up and down her bare, beautiful body removing his cloths. The first time their eyes met, they both knew, and now it was time to make that claim on her body. 

His cock was rock hard and pressed against her warm soft skin as he pulled her to him again, whispering those fateful words in her ear as he kissed on her neck, grabbing her ass tight in both hands *Out there you are the Pathfinder, hero of the Initiative, in here, you belong to me* He put her on her knees and she gave no resistance, their eyes locked together in love and lust, he could see the submission to him in her eyes as guided her, no words were spoken as she rested on her knees in front of him. Looking up at him with her blue eyes she caressed his aching, full balls gently and wrapped her small hand tight around his cock, stroking him slowly as her tongue darted out, catching a drop of precum and swallowed it down. 

Sara opened her mouth wide, guiding his cock to her and he grabbed her pony tail pulling slightly as he also gave her a little thrust, gasping as her warm mouth enveloped his cock. He pushed in as she accepted every inch, fully under his control now as the head of his cock made her gag slightly but she did not pull away. *Good girl* he said as he made very slow, methodical thrust into her mouth. Her throat adjusted to his cock as he fucked her mouth.. so deep his balls were pressed against her chin but her gag became less. Her eyes never left his as he pulled out, hearing her gasping for breath turned him on even more as he shoved his cock back in her mouth. *Take it Sara, take it all... * he held his thrust and let her work, her head moving back and forth faster and faster, the sounds of her sucking his cock and his groans the only noise in the room, her hands grasping his ass tight as she pleased him, her own moans muffled by his cock. 

He abruptly pulled his cock out of her mouth making her gasp for air and none to gently stood her up, only to turn her around and throw her down on the bed, face down and ass up. She was completely under his control now, giving in to his very desire. Such a different woman than out in public, he liked it. He became even more bold as Sara obeyed him. He wanted this, he loved her, and now it was time to teach her a lessen she will never forget... that he owned her body, every inch was his to fuck as he pleased, and she was about to find that out. 

He gave her ass a little stinging smack as he climbed in bed behind her and she gasped, pushing her ass back towards him. *Yess Sara, that pussy belongs to me, you understand that dont you?* *Yes...*gasp*...Sir* she replied as he parted her pussy lips with head of his cock. So wet and moist she was, eager, willing, and ready for him to prepare her pussy to receive his cum. he smacked her other cheek, not too hard but just enough to leave a red mark as he rammed his cock into hard, her pussy stretching open and grasping his hardness so tight. Slam, slam, slam, their bodies colliding so hard as he fucked her, skin slapping, her cries of passion filling the room as he assertively dominated her pussy with his cock, panting out her love for him as he did her, holding her hips as he pushed in deep, his balls bouncing, her ass jiggling as he fucked her with no mercy. She accepted this, knew her place in the bedroom and that made him even more intense..he slowed his thrust to a stop, so hard inside her, enjoying the feel of her tight warmth clenching and un-clenching around his cock has she came for him, squealing, almost whimpering and he began thrusting again, fucking her through her cum.

He grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them open, watching his cock own her pussy, opening her ass for his view. He stopped thrusting, using his middle finger to play with her clit made her buck up against him hard, grinding her ass into him as she tightly held on to the sheets of her bed and his cock with her pussy. Her body was so weak from his fucking but she took it like she should, she was his now and this is how he wanted her. Thats just the way it will be. With no warning he slid that middle finger, covered in her wetness, into her ass and she bucked hard against him, the feeling so wild. She had never given that part of herself to anybody before until now. He began thrusting again, fingering her ass deep and she instantly came so hard she squirted some, her body totally ravaged, dominated, owned by the one she loves. He fucked her hard again..his finger working magic in her ass as his cock became even harder inside her twitching pussy. He could control it no longer, sliding his finger out of her ass he kept pounding her pussy so forcefully she collapsed, her ass barely still up meeting his thrust as his hands braced himself up on the mattress. *Pleeease* she gasped, *Pleeease* she was begging him now for his cum which fed his primal need to breed as he continued with his thrust, faster and faster until his cock exploded. 

He made short, tight thrust as he planted his seed, his cock pulsing and twitching as stream after stream of his cum splashed deep inside her, into her cervix, filling her the way he will always fill her, his sperm now swimming loose and free inside her. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He woke with a start. He sat up and when he did he noticed barely any pain which was odd. He poked his head just above the window sill and looked out, the sun was going down.

*Wait a second,* he thought to himself. *It was dark when I when I laid down... how long was I out?* He had know way of knowing since his omni-tool chronometer was not functioning. As far as he could tell he had slept through the next day, though quite possible it could have been even longer than a day. His body was wrecked when he laid down, but now feeling rested and better. Perhaps his body forced him to sleep longer, and with a smile he though *not such a bad thing after all*. 

Without the cover of the forest now he needed to travel at night anyway. So far he had been able to avoid any large wildlife and predators, only seen a few small animals scurry out of his way a few times. He stayed off any trails as that would surely be watched by any large predators. Traveling at night though posed some other dangers as humans dont see in the dark as well as some animals or other beings and he dare not turn on his emergency lamp. He felt refreshed, ready, and only a bit of soreness as he prepared to continue his trek, in search of the Kett base to carry out his plan of escape.


End file.
